The Sweet & Sour & Bitter
by Shireen Tay
Summary: Natsume,Tsubasa,Ruka and Kaname are rockband of Japan.Almost all of the counry known them.Natsume Hyuuga always made love with famous singers.but,One day Natsume's chilhood friend came to Tokyo and ask Natsume to let her stay at his house for awhile.
1. Sweet & Bitter Memories

Uncompleted

**--v.v--**

**The Sweet & Sour & Bitter **  
Written by **Michiru Ichigo  
Beta-read **by **Vione**

--**v.v--**

"Dialogue"_  
"Thought"_

**-- v.v--**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**-- v.v--**

**Special thanks **to **Vione**

**-- v.v--**

**Enjoy it. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Enjoy it and remember to review. Review always make author happy and next chapter will as fast as possible update after one year. xD**

* * *

**I'll late update for the next chapter. Because, my mom don't allow me to use computer. I'll have a big big big exam for me to take and I should study very very hard!!! Keep support me and pray me good luck yay!! Thanks to all my readers. Love you all so much !!! Muakxxxx**

**

* * *

**

_**Sunday Times **_

_Today, .XxXx Tokyo. There __are__ four good looking teenager boys. __They__ are _

_Top 5. Akimoto Masahiro  
Top 4. Ruka Nogi  
Top 3. Kaname Sono  
Top 2. Tsubasa Andou  
Top 1. Natsume Hyuuga_

_Natsume, Tsubasa, Kaname, and Ruka __are__ the most famous rockband star of Japan. __**Akimoto Masahiro**__ is from Tokyo University. He __is __a famous student in __**Tokyo University**__, because of his __charm__, __his__good looks__, __his brain__, and __his ability__ in sports too. He __is __perfect__, but he __hasn't__ had a girlfriend so, __he's still available__! Let's talk about our Charming Prince of Tokyo__,__which is __**Hyuuga Natsume**__. Last night, Hyuuga Natsume made love with a __girl__. We can't confirm who that girl __was__. But, we're sure that it must be one of __the__ new singers again. _

_- Strawberry _

"Tch, this again!!" Natsume whispered to himself as he threw the newspaper to somewhere.

"Natsume, why can't you just be good good boy? Stay at house and sleep or try to learn to be friendlier." Tsubasa smirked as he took the newspaper that Natsume had just thrown just now and put it on the table.

"Natsume, you should stop doing this kind of thing! Kaname! Advice him, please!" Ruka said then went off to go to toilet.

"Wait, me? You asked me to give him advice? Ha-ha, you must be kidding. I am sure that every month I make love with famous actress too. So, I have no right to advice him," Kaname said as he tried to take a nap.

"Tch, like I'll care about your rubbish advice," Natsume said and then he went out of the resting room.

**XxX Night XxX**

Natsume's car, Nissan Motors Co.'s GT-R, was in front of his house. Inside his car, he was kissing another famous actress. Suddenly, that girl saw that inside his house the light was suddenly turned on. That girl stop kissing Natsume and Natsume faced her as his was face full of curiosity.

"Natsume, why didn't you switch off the lights before you went out?" that girl asked while she tried to find her shoes. Meanwhile, Natsume realized that there's something wrong, so he told that girl to go home with taxi.

Natsume walked and stopped in front of his door. He wanted to call the police but he didn't hear any sound of something being broken. So, he was trying to turn the knob to the right slowly without any sound.

And…

He saw a short and small tomboy girl about 18 years old who was carrying a box and put it on couch as she sighed.

"What the---? SAKURA MIKAN !!! Why are you in my house?! Are you supposed to be in Kyoto?" Natsume shouted as he looked around his beautiful and huge house that was turned into a messy and small house.

"Well, I am going to work in Tokyo. Your mom gave me your house key…and… she told me to tell you that you should take care of me while I was staying at Tokyo." Mikan sat on couch as she kept jumping up and down. Natsume tried to keep calm but he was too angry. When he was about to ask her to stop jumping, Mikan asked, "So, Natsume…can you let your childhood friend stays at your house for awhile??" She then gave him her puppy eyes.

"You—Fine. You can stay here just A-W-H-I-L-E. And stop jumping!! Now, clean my house!"

"Ask the maid," Mikan said as she pouted and then got her bag.

"Sakur—"

"Fine!! I'll clean this place but not now," Mikan said as she walked upstairs with her heavy bag. Natsume looked at her back. He walked beside her and got her bag.

"Thanks, my love," Mikan said cutely and then walked to the room beside Natsume's room.

"I want this room!!" Mikan pointed at "her" room.

"Whatever." Natsume walked into her room and placed her bag on her bed. Her room was full of pink: the wall, the clock, the closet, and the table.

"Wow!!! Natsume, why is it that this room is full of pink!!!??" Mikan asked as she threw herself on her bed. Meanwhile, Natsume rolled his eyes as he looked around the room and then stared at Mikan.

"I had no idea. My mom designed this house for me and I didn't even know that there is more than one room in this house."

"WHAT?!! Natsume, you didn't even know?!" Mikan stood up and walked to stand beside him as she stared at Natsume curiously.

"I, Hyuuga Natsume, am always overseas and stayed at hotel. You do remember, I am the best singer."

"Ohh...well, you know! Four years ago, you left me at Kyoto because you wanted to be a singer. Before you came here, my parents were dead in an accident and your parents adopted me and now I don't want to bother them anymo—" Natsume cut off her.

"And now, you want to bother me?! You used a lot of 'and'." Natsume walked round her room and felt disgusted because everything was pink in color.

"NO!!! I will promise you that I won't bother you!!" Mikan said as she thre herself to bed again.

"Whatever. I'm tired now. Night, childhood friend," Natsume said as he walked away from her pink room as Mikan closed the door and smiled at herself.

"_Natsume, still __care__for__ me__,__"_ Mikan thought as she unpacked her clothes and hung them inside the closet. Meanwhile, Natsume lay on his bed with his hands behind his head. He was thinking about Mikan.

**Flashback**

"Natsume !! Natsume !!!" Mikan was wearing a cute dress and her hair was in pigtails. She was still 14 years old and was waiting outside Natsume's room. Suddenly, a tall good-looking boy about 16 years old appeared in front of Mikan.

"What? Baka?" Natsume asked in a cold tone.

"That guy…." Mikan said happily. Natsume looked at Mikan curiously.

"That guy?" Natsume repeated her words.

"That handsome guy, he said he loved me!!" Mikan said happily

"Hmm, I want to tell you that… He asked me out. So, bye!!" Mikan said as she ran away and waved at him.

"Hn." Natsume looked bored.

"_That guy? Who the hell is that guy? Out? There __must be __something wrong here__,__"_ Natsume thought as he stood still.

"_Asked __her__ out… Who the hell is that guy? Who __is more__ handsome than me? No… Wait… __It's school holiday now, a guy outside of school…__ A STANGER!!"_

Natsume ran after Mikan and he kept searching her. After an hours, he went to a small road and when he was about to sit… he heard a scream. He was panicked because the scream sounded like Mikan's scream. When he reached another small road, no one was there but something caught Natsume's eyes. Mikan was naked and her dress was beside her, with a shirtless boy kissing all over her body. Natsume punched him without thinking, causing the boy to faint. Natsume got Mikan's dress and put it on to her and he carried her back. Mikan was speechless.

When he reached his room, he lay Mikan down on his bed as he saw Mikan sleeping soundly then he chuckled quietly. He went to the toilet and washed his face, and then he looked at himself on the mirror as he whispered to himself.

"I have to protect her—forever," Natsume whispered. When he went out of the toilet, he saw Mikan sitting on his bed as she started crying.

"Silly, don't cry for that guy. Now, tell me what did that guy do to you?" Natsume asked gently as he put his hands on her shoulder.

"He brought me to the movie and bought me a tight clothes and then… He brought me to that place and start…and…and…_sob_…" Mikan couldn't say anything, she couldn't stop her tears.

"It's okay now. Don't cry. I'll protect you from now on," Natsume said gently as he hugged her and stroked her hair.

"Okay…" Mikan said as she hugged him back.

"Now, you should rest. Sleep here, okay?" Natsume whispered into her ear.

"Okay," Mikan said as she fell asleep on his shoulder.

Natsume lay her down on his bed then lay beside her and said, "Sleep well, Mikan"

The next morning, Mikan woke up early and she left Natsume asleep. She went to the salon and asked the stylist to cut her hair short. The next thing Mikan knew was that she looked like a tomboy and Natsume and his parents who had just come back from overseas was shocked when they saw Mikan.

"Now I've had my hair cut, it's my first step of being a tomboy. So, don't call me beautiful again," Mikan said as she smiled to all of them in the living room.

"Well, I don't know why you cut your hair that short, but you are always beautiful, Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga said as she hugged Mikan. Natsume looked at Mikan and smirked.

"Beautiful is ugly," Natsume said as he walked to the kitchen and got a glass of water to drink.

"Nat—"

"Now, ugly, go and get your sweater. We want to go eat lunch now," Natsume said then he went away. Mikan realized then that _"Beautiful is ugly__, as ugly__ is beautiful"_

**End Flashback.**

"_Lucky, you __look like a__ tomboy now. No need __for__ me to protect,"_ Natsume thought as he smiled, falling asleep.

The next morning, Natsume got ready and he went downstairs. He looked around his living room.

"Beautiful," Natsume whispered to himself as he was about to go away when he heard someone calling him.

"Natsume, you should eat breakfast!!!" Mikan shouted as she came out of the kitchen with an apron tied around her slim body as she carried two plates of bacon and eggs and put it on the dinning table and then went to the kitchen again to get two glasses of orange juice.

"Shall we eat our lovely breakfast now?" Mikan asked sweetly. Natsume just sighed and went to the table and sat down.

"So, itadakimasu!!" Mikan said loudly as she ate quietly. The same thing applied to Natsume.

After the meal, Mikan asked Natsume to drive her around to find a house for rent. Suddenly, his phone rang while driving. Natsume got the phone and answered it and hung up. Then he stopped the car by the market as he looked at Mikan.

"Mikan, I think I couldn't make it," Natsume said quietly.

"Never mind then, I want to buy some stuff here also. So, bye!" Mikan went out of Natsume car. And then, Natsume started driving off with high speed.

At night, Mikan came home by taxi. When she opened the door, she saw undergarments as she went upstairs. She saw…

**Love my readers,**

**X**o**X**o**  
Michiru Ichigo**


	2. Author Note

Well, I want to let you guys know that I can't continue this story. I really have no ideas what to do with this story anymore.

Originally this story is told by my friend who read from some Chinese novel and when I asked her again after years when I have no idea how to continue but she has not idea which one I talking about (sweatdropped) she read like 1000 Chinese novel in year so yeah..

I really want to complete this story but seriously no idea. So, I suggest is there someone would like to adopt this story? (smile)

By the way, I am continuing Husband Problem story so check out! XD

Love you all

Michiru Ichigo a.k.a Shireen Tay


End file.
